This Is War
A/N ﻿This song is around 5 minutes long o_O But I have seen 7 minutes songs XD, I willl work on the plot or style later. for now it's just the lyrics BTW this would be epic opening song XD Oooh Now I know what I want for my birthday XD Info Thought of something epic, if the song has lyrics in either of these, it's talking about them Dragon= Bold And Underlined Yarrow'= Bolded' Shadow= Italics and Underlined River= Just Italics ***** (Mystery cat, main antagonist of the story) Underlined Then after i'm done that i'll start wrting the fiction part This Is War A warning, to the people The good And the evil This is War If I never saw that evil cat, and if we played games, Yarrow would be the good guy, and Dragon the bad guy.. Or she-cat. But that's not the point anymore, my family is in danger, and they think I'm too young to understand. But I do, more then they know, and wish for me to know. I am not the sick kit anymore, I'm old enough to know these things. Everything that has happened... Was a warning from mother To the Soilder The Civilian The Matyr The Victim This is War War is brewing, in fighting and the cats little gang of his, he likes to bully my family when we've done nothing wrong. I certainly haven't, I'm just an innocent little kit, it's more of my older siblings that cause trouble.... Yarrow has been so depressed lately something has been bothering. Shadow fights them off and usually loses half the time, Dragon gets captured, all the time. Everytime. It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie The moment to live and the moment to die It's like the moment of truth whenever we fight those rogues, right at the end, we know if we are gonna win or lose, if the battles gonna lie and we won't make it, or if we live and are able to fight another day The moment to Fight The moment to fight To fight (3X) It was my turn to fight back. To the right To the left We will fight '' ''To the death I've been learning so many moves lately, it's making my head ache, it''s always "Jump right River, I could have hurt you there" or "You should have jumped left River, I could have killed you there" I'm tired of listening, If they think I can't fight why do they even bother teaching me, cause I will fight to the death if I have to. I always will. To the edge, of the earth It's a brave new world from 'the last' To '''the first' Even though 'm the youngest, I'm not the last, Yarrow and Dragon always had a history of fighting, but they are both very brave, more braver then any cat outside our family. That usually gets them into trouble, nut they learn from fighting and past mistakes, but have they learned about the value of family yet? Or will that painful sibling hate ever leave? ''To the right To the left We will fight To the death Every day "Do this River, Do that River" I know how to fight, sheesh. I've landed a couple blows to the leader himself. He is afraid of me, I know it, but that doesn't mean he runs away, that just makes him fight harder. I think he's just afraid of losing to a cat younger then him. To the edge, Of the earth It's a brave new world (2X) *Epic music solo* The battles i've been in with my siblings, always ended okay, but that one time... Oh that horrible time.... The one time, where we had a serious injury... I wished sine I was a kit that he would never get hurt... But he did.... I was so angry. I fought off the leader, seriously injuring him for what he had to my brother, I won't rest until the leader feels pain of seeing someone he loves hurt. A warning to the prophet The liar The honest This is War I feel like I have a sixth sense or something, I can sense when something's gonna happen, I know when someone was telling the truth from a lie, it's like my instincts are honed to the max, that or i'm just really intuitive To the leader The Periah The victor The mesiah This Is War '' Yarrow is the second youngest. But he's the leader, he knows what to do, he knows what to decide, and in the heat of battle, he knows when to back off... Dragon was always the worried and stressed one, always paranoid. Shadow always won a battle against the rogues, barely got any scratches? Me? I make mistakes, but the results are quite satisfactory. ''It's the moment of truth '' ''And the moment to lie And the moment to live And the moment to die Every battle is like a nightmare, you don't know if you'll make it or not, or if your family will make it or not. It's like a game of truth and lie, cat and mouse. Death and Life. But it never was a game... And fighting never will be a game.. It is too real, cats die, When I was young I thought it was the stuff of fantasy... Boy was I wrong The moment to fight the moment to fight To fight (3X) I feel it, the end of the endless fighting is near.. Hold on brother.... To the right To the left We will fight To the death I feel more practiced at fighting, I know when to dodge and counter-strike, I know all the best places to bite and attack... i guess all the reptitiveness finally paid off.... Jump to the right when they jump to your left.. Jump to the left when they aim to your right, I'm ready to fight, till everyone of them is gone To the edge, of the earth It's a brave new world from the last To the first My family is so brave, after what we've gone through, mothers death, the big fire, Shadow almost.... I can't think like that.. My brother won't die.. Will he? He doesn't seem afraid, but is he that willing to give up after we've come this far? To the right To the left We will fight To the death I fight for my brother, for my family, for my mother, for vengence, I feel like my mothers death, and my brothers condition is all those rogues fault... They will lose.. I'll make sure of it... To the edge, of the earth It's a brave new world (3X) The battle is almost over.. The attacks are ceasing... The rogues are battered and we are not... The leader wants mercy, he will not get any from us... *Epic weird sounding guitar solo XD* I do believe In the light Raise your paws into the sky It's over, we won, we can continue our journey without being attacked, Dragon said we are heading to a lake, it sounds nice. I can finally hold my head up high and say "I have won my first battle" I believe in the light. I believe mother is proud of us. The fight is done The war is won Lift your paws toward the sun Towards the sun (3X) The war is won I regret nothing.. But Dragon said my brother might not make it, he has too though, he's my favourite brother.. He's the one that we laugh with.. He was the funny one... I feel like i've lost another war, I wish I could stop the pain for my brother, I wish he had never pushed me away from that blow. I wish it was me instead of him. To the right To the left We will fight To the death But we've won, the rogues suffered casulties when we've had no deaths... Excluding my brother who's on the edge of life and death to the edge, of the earth It's a brave new world from the last To the first We will make it to the lake, all of us. Even if I have to drag my brother there, I want to see the lake, a home that we can be safe.. And not worry about attacks. To the right to the left '' ''We will fight To the death We travel, but my brother can't go two steps without wheezing, he sometimes says to leave him. Dragon doesn't object, but she's the only one. to the edge, of the earth It's a brave new world (4X) The war is won (2X) A brave new world..... I hope my brother makes it... He means the world to me, without him, I don't think I could ever laugh, or believe that fighting doesn't last forever. I want to go to a new home, I want my brother to be safe... But that's me wishing... Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions